Segredos Entre Irmãos
by Dark Venus
Summary: Keisuke volta para casa arrasado, após sua primeira derrota para o misterioso 86. O que Ryosuke poderia fazer para ajudar? YaoiIncesto Irmãos Takahashi


...

Antes de mais nada, infelizmente Initial D não me pertence, se fosse o caso, personagens cativantes como os irmãos Takahashi estariam mais ocupados com outras coisas e nunca com corridas..nesse caso a Akagi RedSuns nunca teria sua fama...e é melhor deixar para lá, hehe.  
Como qualquer fanfic da Venus-chan: YAOI! xP ...hehe..

Segredo Entre Irmãos

Keisuke acabara de chegar em casa, se sentia derrotado, humilhado pelo ocorrido. Subia as escadas, batendo os pés sem a menor cerimônia, apesar de saber que se seus pais estivessem acordados, a bronca seria certa. Mas naquele momento, nada disso poderia constar de alguma relevância.

Já no andar de cima, se dirigindo ao seu quarto, passou pelo quarto dos seus pais, constatando que esses estavam dormindo. Em seguida passou pelo quarto do seu irmão, verificando que este ainda estava acordado, devido à luz acesa por de trás da porta. Parou em frente a mesma, tocando levemente a maçaneta. Refletia sobre sua entrada ou não no quarto de Ryosuke. Não poderia esconder dele o ocorrido, mas tinha vergonha.

Largou a maçaneta, achando melhor se dirigir mesmo ao seu quarto.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, o quarto era iluminado pela tênue luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Se jogou na cama.

"Ah se fosse a penas a derrota que me impedisse de entrar em seu quarto agora..." - pensou.

A verdade era que nutria sentimentos proibidos, que iam muito mais além de um amor fraternal e admiração. E o fato de ser madrugada, lua cheia na janela, ambos acordados enquanto seus pais estavam dormindo, só enchia sua cabeça com más idéias.

Respirou fundo, em frustração, se levantando. Jamais conseguiria confessar seus sentimentos ao irmão. "Melhor eu parar de pensar em besteiras e ir logo lá, admitir que perdi e ver o que ele vai dizer" - a voz do que restava de consciência e sanidade falava em seus pensamentos, decidida.

Lá estava ele de novo, hesitante, frente à porta. Bateu, esperando a confirmação para entrar, que veio logo em seguida.

- Você chegou tarde, Keisuke.

- É... - disse inseguro - Mas o que está fazendo acordado até essa hora? - perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Analizando os dados da corrida de hoje. - respondeu.

Keisuke parou atrás do irmão, observando os dados na tela do monitor, não se conformava... "Como ele consegue analizar? Não entendo nada disso..." - se questionava, como sempre, observado os gráficos e dados expostos - "Não há como haver um corredor mais rápido do que ele" - concluiu com orgulho.

O silêncio havia se apossado do cômodo. finalmente o irmão mais novo realizara que ainda não havia respondido.

- Ah, entendo. E o que você acha?

Ryosuke olhava atentamente para o irmão, algo estava errado.

- Acredito que não tenho a necessidade de correr no sábado, são todos amadores.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Ryosuke, seu coração apertou, precisava contar sobre sua derrota, sobre o 86.

- Hey, o que há com você? - Finalmente perguntou Ryozuke.

- É que... aconteceram algumas coisas, relacionadas ao fato de eu ter voltado tarde. Talvez essas informações possam ser somadas à sua planilha. - Respondeu.

- E para você ainda não ter me contado, suponho que o ocorrido não tenha sido algo positivo. Estou certo?

- Sim, como sempre... - Keisuke sorriu amargamente.

Em outra situação, com certeza Ryosuke iria sorrir em relação ao comentário do irmão mais novo. A verdade era que por mais que com todos Keisuke fosse arisco e agressivo, com ele seu irmão era a mais agradável das pessoas. Mas ao invés de sorrir, o encarou fixamente, incentivando que continuasse.

- Você foi embora mais cedo, por isso não viu. Eu estava descendo o monte Akina, irritado pela demora de Hiroshi e Kenta, que vinham atrás, a aparecer no meu retrovisor. Quanto um carro finalmente apareceu, sorri impaciente, haviam demorado muito. Olhando detalhadamente, vi que era um carro velho, acredito que fosse um 86... Estava em alta velocidade. - parou, tentando se acalmar, seu tom de voz estava subindo, enquanto relatava os fatos. respirou pesadamente - resumidamente, ele me derrotou! Aquele 86 branco e preto parecia um fantasma, derrapando assustadoramente nas curvas...! A verdade é que não me conformo de ter perdido assim, sou o número dois da Akagi RedSuns, não sou! - concluiu o relato, segurando lágrimas de vergonha que queriam aflorar.

Outro longo silêncio se fez sobre eles, até que finalmente Ryosuke respondeu:

- Sim, você é. Estou ficando curioso, talvez eu corra no sábado. Agora, tente me explicar de maneira técnica o que aconteceu no momento em que o 86 te ultrapassou.

- Eu, eu não consigo... - disse Keisuke quase num sussuro, já recuperado de seu acesso de raiva, estando na verdade melancólico e com seu orgulho ferido - Mas sei que se você correr, com certeza ele não terá chance! Porque não há nenhum piloto que seja melhor do que você, Ryozuke!

As lágrimas que Keisuke teimava em tentar a todo custo esconder, por raiva, revolta, medo e vergonha vieram a tona. Nesse momento ele se odiava por sua fraqueza e inexperiência. "Droga, não queria ter que chorar na frente dele!" - gritou em pensamentos, sabia que além de demonstrar fraqueza, acabara por demonstrar sentimentos que queria manter escondidos, acabara de demonstrar sua paixão, sempre reprimida, por seu irmão mais velho.

Ryosuke ficara estático, sem ação. Ver seu irmão chorar era a última coisa que poderia imaginar acontecer. De certo que ele conhecia Keisuke, sabia de sua competitividade, de seu orgulho, assim como agora também soube que existiam outros motivos e sentimentos nesse ato. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia fazer nada.

Desesperado, Keisuke via o silêncio do mais velho, sabendo que esse estava analizando a situação e que com a inteligência que sempre idolatrou, logo chegaria a uma conclusão óbvia. Com as lágrimas descendo de maneira cada vez mais forte, num ímpeto se levantou, precisava sair daquele quarto. "Ótimo! Agora eu sei que sou um grande idiota! Perco para um 86, envergonho meu irmão e aida estou fugindo da situação!" - com essas palavras parou em pé, sem conseguir dar um passo para fora do quarto, mas não por querer reverter sua situação, e sim porque uma mão muito conhecida o manteve parado. Olhou temoroso para Ryosuke, agora sim Keisuke estava realmente confuso, assustado e inevitavelmente derretido, desarmado. " Não pode ser... ele está sorrindo!"

Com esse mesmo sorriso no rosto, o irmão mais velho puxou o mais novo para seus braços, fazendo-o sentar no seu colo, abraçando-o ternamente. Por mais uma vez sorriu internamente, agora sabia o que estava acontecendo com o irmão mais novo, no fundo sempre soube. Sempre soube de seu carinho, amor, admiração, da transparência de seu coração, de sua devoção, que é e sempre foi visível. O fato de ter visto sua fragilidade, transportou Ryosuke para situações parecidas, que ocorreram quando eram apenas crianças, nas quais relembrou a mesma sensação que sentira a pouco, de angústia e desamparo ao ver o sofrimento do irmão. Tudo na sua mente estava claro agora.

Aos poucos, no abraço reconfortante do irmão, Keisuke parava de chorar, ainda envergonhado. Por fim, levantou os olhos encarando os do irmão como nunca havia feito antes, simplesmente não conseguia baixar o olhar, estava hipnotizado. Ainda assim, encarando a alma de Ryosuke através de seus olhos, tentou se pronunciar, em vão:

- Ryo...Ryosuke, eu sinto muito... eu, eu... - acabando por gaguejar e se perder nas próprias palavras.

Em resposta, sentiu o indicador de Ryosuke sobre seus lábios, enquanto a outra mão afagava os cabelos rebeldes, retirando a franja do menor de cima de seus olhos.

- Shhh.. não precisa falar nada, está tudo bem! - confortou o mais velho.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. As mãos de Ryosuke enlaçaram a cintura do mais novo, impedindo que esse fugise, o que estava longe da vontade do mesmo. A distância entre seus rostos foi diminuindo, o olhar de Keisuke baixara dos olhos que tanto amava, para a boca que sempre desejou, fechou os olhos e entreabriu seus lábios, trêmulo, esperando ansiosamente pelo beijo, com o qual sempre sonhara. Sorriu em pensamentos: "É verdade, sempre me guardei para ele, em todos os sentidos.." - pensou, sentindo o hálito quente de seu irmão tocar sua pele.

Finalmente seus lábios se tocaram, num contato muito sutil, mas elétrico para ambos. Ryosuke sentiu com prazer, seu irmão caçula estremecer sobre o toque, enlaçou com mais força sua cintura e começou a explorar lentamente a boca daquele que por tanto tempo amara com culpa, devido ao fato de serem irmãos e de Keisuke ser mais novo, passando lentamente a língua sobre os lábios do mais novo, pedindo passagem.

Sentindo a lingua macia de Ryosuke passar por seus lábios, cedeu passagem imediatamente, mergulhando num turbilhão de sensações e sentindo todo o seu corpo se arrepiar quando suas línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez, tendo seu gemido abafado por aquele novo e delicioso contato. O beijo foi se intensificando, se tornando uma batalha de desejo reprimido por longos anos. Quando a falta de ar se tornou um verdadeiro empecilho, o mais velho apartou o beijo, vendo o irmão dar um sorriso tímido, antes de mais uma vez se esconder no abraço. "Adorável, em todos os sentidos" - pensou Ryosuke.

Dados alguns instantes, Keisuke levantou a cabeça, susurrando no ouvido do irmão, com sua voz rouca, que nada em sua vida foi mais certo do que esperá-lo, e que estava se sentindo muito feliz por se entregar pela primeira vez a ele, sorrindo genuinamente, um sorriso que poderia ser dado como infantil, se o olhar carregado de desejo que agora demonstrava fosse ignorado. Essas palavras surtiram logo efeito no mais velho, que gemeu em resposta, sentindo sua excitação intumescida contra o peso exercido pelo mais novo, descobrindo que esse também notara, já que mais uma vez podia sentir seu corpo estremecer.

Ryosuke então baixou seu olhar para o baixo ventre do irmão. Sim, ambos estavam na mesma situação. Passou a lingua pela orelha e depois ouvido de Keisuke, provocando-o, num aviso mudo de que estavam apenas começando. Keisuke soltou um gemido lânguido em resposta, de surpresa e prazer. Mais um beijo é trocado e Ryosuke pega o menor no colo, deitando-o com delicadeza em sua cama e fica mais uma vez encarando-o, achando aquela a visão mais linda que já tivera em toda a sua vida: o caçula com seus olhos semicerados, rosto cordado e lábios entreabertos, totalmente entregue, simplesmente irresistível. Fixou o olhar naqueles lábios que o tiravam do sério, mordendo levemente o inferior, numa carícia sensual.

Keisuke observa a cena, incondicionalmente feliz, dirigindo a seu irmão palavras que nem ele mesmo pensou um dia em proferir:

- Por favor, Ryosuke ... nada me faria mais feliz do que ser somente seu ... - disse, corando em meio a ousadia do seu próprio pedido, sentindo seu rosto arder.

O líder da RedSuns, comovido com as palavras do irmão, retomou sua exploração, retirou o moletom e a camiseta do mais novo, por cima de sua cabeça, olhando em tão para a pele desnuda que fora descoberta. Keisuke possuia um físico menos desenvolvido que o seu, por causa da pequena diferença de idade que havia entre eles, mas ainda assim era forte e atraente. Ryosuke que tentava de todas as maneiras manter seu auto controle, porque queria proporcionar momentos maravilhosos e sem nenhuma pressa, para que seu irmão nunca se esquecesse, começou sua exploração sobre o corpo do seu irmão, altenando lambidas generosas com mordidas leves em seu pescoço, sentindo sua respiração cada vez mais pesada e ouvindo seus deliciosos gemidos. Continuou seu caminho, descendo por seu corpo, espalmando uma mão em seu abdomen enquanto mordiscava um mamilo e depois o outro, obtendo gemidos cada vez mais altos. Voltou ao seus labios num beijo profundo, dizendo depois, com um sorriso safado no rosto:

- É melhor você gemer mais baixo, ou o papai e a mamãe vão acordar e acabar com a nossa diversão! - e estalou outro beijo, um selinho, nos lábios de Keisuke, antes de continuar seu caminho.

Lambeu a pele que se encontrava à mostra, em contato com o cós da sua surrada calça jeans, sentindo o corpo do menor se retrair e o seu estremecer em expectativa. Abriu o botão de metal, desceu o zíper e retirou a calça, sem perder o contato visual com Keisuke. Voltou-se para a o tecido branco agora revelado, olhando novamente para seu irmão e sorrindo, para depois olhar para o tecido branco por mais uma vez e repetir esse processo, sedutoramente e com um olhar cheio de más intensões. Com os dentes, retirou por fim a última peça de roupa do irmão, que estremeceu diante dessa visão,e também consciente de sua total exposição aos olhos famintos de seu irmão mais velho. Ryosuke encarou a excitação revelada, passando a língua entre os lábios em antecipação, para depois descer os mesmos, de uma única vez sobre a ereção do mais novo, abrigando-o por inteiro em sua boca, quase atingindo o orgasmo ao ouvir Keisuke pronunciar seu nome de maneira tão lasciva. Iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem, vendo as mãos do mais novo apertarem com força a colcha da cama, seus dedos ja ficavam brancos quando atingiu o orgasmo, tendo seu corpo envonvido por espasmos e por uma sensação agradável nunca sentida antes, quando ele mesmo se dava prazer, pensando no mais velho.

Recuperado da sensação de êxtase e voltando a ver tudo a seu redor, inclusive o olhar maravilhado que Ryosuke o lançava, deixando-o envergonhado, notou que ele havia coletado o resultado do prazer que lhe proporcionara em uma de suas mãos e um arrepio muito forte passou por sua espinha dorsal, quando ouviu sua voz gentil, mas rouca e sexy pedir que se virasse de costas, ficando de quatro. Assim o fez, sabia que nunca pode e nunca poderia negar nada ao irmão, na verdade tinha uma vontade enorme de sentir seu corpo ser preenchido com o dele, a sensação de ser possuído pela pessoa amada.

Ryosuke ficou um tempo admirando a imagem do irmão de quatro, todo oferecido para ele, sua excitação estava por demais dolorida, de modo que se apressou. Com uma mão, separou aqueles dois pedaços de carne, deu um beijo na entrada do mais novo , lubrificando-a em seguida com o sêmen coletado.

Keisuke queria chorar, pode sentir todos os sentimentos de Ryosuke em seus singelos atos: coletar seu sêmen, beijar sua entrada virgem e tomar o cuidado de prepará-la, já que sabia que iria doer. Ouviu um barulho de roupas sendo tiradas e contemplou o rápido strip-tease que Ryosuke fazia, por cima de seus ombros, cobrindo de olhares desejosos aquele corpo perfeito.

O irmão mais velho sentou na cama, de pernas abertas e chamou o menor com o dedo, que veio engatinhando prontamente, encarando o mais velho nos olhos. Keisuke se apoiou nos ombros de Ryosuke e se posicionou entre suas pernas, sentindo a ereção do irmão roçar no seu corpo e penetrá-lo lentamente. Sentia um desconforto, mas sabia que seria passageiro. "- Tudo." - ele disse no ouvido do mais velho, mordiscando sua orelha, recebendo um lânguido gemido em resposta.

Com suas mãos ao redor da cintura do menor, Ryosuke o trouxe para si, mordendo o ombro de Keisuke para conter um grito. Lágrimas de dor, prazer e felicidade invadiram os olhos do último, que mordera seu lábio inferior, para não gritar também. Começaram com um ritimo lento, curtindo a sensação de pertencerem um ao outro, mas a necessidade de ambos foi aumentando, assim como o ritimo. Suas respirações estavam pesadas, seus gemidos enchiam o quarto, Ryosuke que ainda queria dar mais prazer ao seu irmão, ao mesmo ritimo das estocadas envolveu a ja desperta ereção do menor em suas mãos, sentindo o menor apertá-lo em espasmos, como resposta. Atingiram o climax juntos, realizados.

Keisuke saiu de dentro do mais velho, deitando ao seu lado, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sinto muito por ter feito você chorar, maninho... - disse com carinho, a voz sonolenta - eu te amo... muito!

- Eu também, Ryosuke...! - respondendo com o mais lindo e gentil sorriso, agora apaixonado também, que possuia e era reservado apenas ao irmão, e somente à ele - Mas o que fizemos foi certo?

- Não foi certo. Não foi só certo, foi perfeito! E assim será pelo tempo que desejarmos! - respondeu Ryosuke, exausto, quase dormindo.

- Mas e as pessoas? Mamãe? Papai? - questionou mais uma vez - Nós somos irmãos...

- Então consideremos esse um segredo apenas entre irmãos! - disse divertido,beijando seus lábios. Ryosuke realmente amava a inocência de Keisuke. - Um segredo apenas nosso! - disse cortando o beijo e sorrindo, antes de pegar no sono, abraçado à pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Seu irmão dormia e sobre o rosto de Keisuke rolavam livres lágrimas de felicidade. Agradecia do fundo de seu coração ter sido derrotado por aquele 86. Susurrou mais um eu te amo no ouvido de seu irmão e adormeceu em seus braços.

Fim?

Ah, ok... podem me matar, eu sei que ficou muuuuuuuito meloso, mas é esse sentimento que eu posso ver na troca de olhares entre os irmãos Takahashi!. Essa também é minha primeira tentativa de fanfic sobre Initial D! Adorei...! Para sorte, ou azar das pessoas, provavelmente ainda vou escrever muuuuuitaaass...hehe.  
Por favor deixem revieeewss...! Aceito sugestões, críticas, cartas bomba tb...hehe!

kissus!

Venus-Chan ... 


End file.
